Entrevista arriesgada
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: Las parejas en el gremio estan màs que formadas. Más una no da indicios de nada. Tal vez la inesperada entrevista los aga cambiar de opinión.One-short Nalu. Espero les guste...


ESCANDALOSAS ENTREVISTAS

Era uno de los cotidianos días en el afamado gremio, Fairy Tail se encontraba en la cuspide de la fama, el escandoloso y llamativo gremio estaba en boca de los habitantes de Fiore entero, sus grandes asañas se expandian y el nombre de los magos eran reconocidos en cualquier circunstancia. Ello lo sabían muy bien, luego de la derrota de Hades, sobre el milagroso regreso de los miembros centrales del gremio, su luchada e invicta victoria ante los demás gremios en los Grandea Juegos Mágicos,el Plan Eclipse, la lucha contra los miles de miles de dragones, la lucha contra Rogue del futuro, La lucha contra Tártaros,en definitiva Fairy Tail era el gremio qué luchaba por el bienestar de sus vidas, sus valores llegaron en lo más profundo de los ciudadanos. Qué nadie los reconosca era totalmente imposible, la fama de los magos los convertía en la acosadora mira de miles de fans, por lo qué en ocasiones los sofocaban, y eso lo pueden demostrar a la perfección el equipo de Natsu, conocido por causar inmutables destrozos.

Ahora nuestros amados magos estaban en una alargada caminata en regreso a Magnolia después de una no muy buena misión, ya qué cierto mago de fuego quemo casi la gran mayoría del pueblo, pero el regreso se vio derepente obstruido por una multitud empedernida. Ciertamente los magos estaban totalmente abrazados en un intento por protegerse mutuamente, es qué eran casi toqueteados por donde menos se lo imaginaron.

-kyaaa Gray-sama - el alquimista de hielo solo se abrazó en un estado de traumatismo, esas palabras le recordaban a la perfección a alguien

-Salamander quemanos - Natsu solo ladeo la cabeza confundido por tal proposición, y como joven complaciente lleno sus manos en llamas ya dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de las jovenes.

-Wendy-chan...qué linda eres - unos niños le lanzaban rosas y flores en multicolores

-la gran Titania...golpeanos Erza-san - cabe decir qué de alguna manera esos contestatarios venían de sádicos calentones

-es Lucy-chan...ahhh brillas como una estrella - jovenes le regalaban multiples osos de peluche y cartas de declaraciones, unas qué recibio con una nerviosa sonrisa, todos se hallaban en el medio de la muchedumbre.

-Rugido...- eso ya iba en un punto de desesperación, el dragón slayer de fuego ya se hallaba en iniciación de su técnica, y lo peor es qué nadie se retiraba del lugar, la maga estelar no tuvo opción qué plantarse frente a la técnica y la muchedumbre de esa manera Natsu se detuvo, mirándola confundido y totalmente inocente.

-como vas a hacer eso - le retó

-pero si me pidieron qué los queme - se excusó inocentemente, a todos se les rebaslo una gota en la cabeza, en si Natsu seguia siendo el joven desebrado, la Heartifilia totalmente furiosa por su falta de tacto estaba ya dispuesta a gritarle como en su vida, incluso sus demás nakamas retrocedieron sabiendo lo qué inevitablemente se acechaba, más la rubia de repente se quedó helada quieta en su lugar, sudando frio el mago de fuego se asustó por su cambió repentino.

-me...- dijo, los magos la miraban asustados incluso la muchedumbre de acosadores fans se calló - alguien...Me toco el tracero! - gritó espantada

-BASTARDOS...QUIÉN FUE - El mago de fuego comenzó a emanar su potente y furioso fuego. Ya el resto será simplemente imaginable, como nadie se atrevía a confesar el crimen la mayoria de los fans salieron volando por los cielos a causa de grandes llamaradas, espadas y hielo, En si la fama resultó peligrosa. Ahora los magoa caminaban a pasos turbulentos al gremio, donde por fin tendría ya sus merecidos descansos. Así derepente las grandes puertas del gremio se abrieron a par dejando anla vista a los magos más fuertes del gremio, el gremio entero lea dio la bienvenida como realmente saben hacerlo más ellos entraron en un silencio nupcial, uno aterrador y sobretodo irritable

-vaya...a qué se debe esos rostros - en si Mirajane ya tenía una cara pícara, acto qué no comprendieron los magos, sabían qué estaría repentinamente molestando con ese problema, solo negaron con la cabeza y en un prolongado suspiró se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, la atónita mirada de la albina despertó la próxima broma qué de alguna manera cierto exceel azul queria ver.

-nada la fama aye - dijo el exceel la albina mayor sonrió y de un ligero movimiento le mostró a Happy un pescado, si quería información hay qué pagar eso lo sabía a la perfección.

-cuentame Happy - se apoyó sobre la barra aprovechando entonces qué ningún mago requería por lo pronto su servicio, entonces el exceel contó el acoso qué sufrieron los magos de Fairy Tail, la albina sonreía divertida ante la divertida anécdota

-y eso paso aye, lo más tracioso fue lo de Lucy y Natsu - el exceel continuó comiendo gustoso su pescado

-vaya - una sonrisa pícara escapo de sus labios - después de todo ellos son los únicos qué faltan - suspiro algo decepcionada

-aye...- bajo la mirada, después de la fama qué ganaron los magos de alguna manera los celos salieron a flote y de esa manera varias parejas de Fairy Tail salieron a confirmar sus contundentes noviazgos, Cana y Bachus, luego la sorpresa de Lissana y Fried, también luego Elfman y Evergreen, el adorable noviazgo de Romeo y Wendy, ahora por lo menos Chales no negaba los afectos de Happy, luego de un tiempo la relación de Erik y Kinana,la escandola relación de Mirajane y Laxus, luego de los acosos a Tiranía, el joven Jellal sintió miedo a perder a la escarlata y ya con ayuda de Meredy y Ultear logró de alguna manera dejar ya el pasado y apresiar su prsente así Jellal se confesó delante de todo el gremio a la gran Tiranía, y esta emocionada acepto su proposición se ven muy seguido a pesar qué sean de diferentes gremios, al poco tiempo Gajeel ya arto de los dos locos fans de Levy terminó golpeandolos y reclamando a Levy qué sea su novia, cabe decir que estaba ya muerto de nervios pero la maga de la escritura acepto con su corazón a su amado dragón slayer de hierro, y el último y más reciente noviazgo fue el de Gray Juvia, era de esperarse que de alguna manera Lyon este tras la maga de agua durante varias semanas y así el alqumista le dejó muy en claro a quien preferiria Juvia, era como confesión muy tsundere pero Juvia se encargó de poner muy en claro la relación de ambos. En cierto punto el gremio rebosaba de alegría y prosperidad pero solo faltaban Natsu y Lucy, si bien el lazo de ambos se acopló muy firmemente ambos no mostraban indicios de qué dieran algún día el próximo paso, ella era en si muy ingenua y el despistado, los hombres mismos del gremio le repetían lo ciego qué estaba por no ver a la hermosa mujer qué siempre estaba a su lado, en si era notable muy pero demaciado notable qué esa amistad estaba para más incluso los gremios de todo Fiore lo veian.

-pero quiero decirte algo Happy - Mira cambió su semblante de depreciación a una esperanzada y emocionada la albina mayor no dejaria qué ellos quedaran solo en esa fase, ella misma sabia qué entre ellos debia de haber esa química - no creas que me quede sin hacer algo al respecto

-qué quieres decir Mira?- preguntó curioso el exceel

-ya verás...lo único que quiero es que reunas a todos en la mesa principal, yo ahora mismo regreso - Mirajane le dio una cómplice sonrisa ella de alguna maner queria que el dia terminará con una nueva pareja en el gremio y así como le pidió el favor Happy extendió sus alas y grito que Mirajane pedia atención los magos de Fairy Tail se terminaron juntando intrigados, más ciertos magos que son saber estaban implicados en la pequeña estrategia de Mirajane.

-ustedes quedense aquí aye

-porqué quieres que me siente primero Happy? - Natsu estaba más que confundido con la sonrisa misteriosa de su amigo

-y porqué yo también - Lucy inflo sus mejillas en un puchero, todos estaban alrededor de ambos magos, en menos de cinco minutos aparecio la albina con una gigantesca lacrima vicion una tan grande que hasta el mismo maestro y su nieto ayudaron debían de estar seguros qué todos pudieran ver.

-vaya estan todos buen trabajo Happy - a su lado su novio Laxus sonreia con sorna mientras miraba a Natsu y a la rubia qué solo ladeaba confundida la cabeza

-se preguntaran porque estamos haciendo esto - Laxus sonrió aún más complacido todos los magos fingian sorpresa

-vaya...queriamos mostrar una seríe de entrevistas qué estuve haciendo es más en poco minutos saldrá al aire, pero primero quiero que lo vean - todos gritaron en aprobación para poder de alguna manera la entrevista. La lacrima comenzó a encenderse y se veia como fondo un hermoso paisaje lleno de flores y en medio de esa paisaje se ve a la misma Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-**Muy buenas tardes a todos los televidentes de este programa - **la sonrisa de la albina se torno cálida y muy adorable, se trataba de una entrevista para el programa donde se reúnen toda la información de los mejores magos de Fiore - **El día de hoy sere la encargada de una entrevista muy especial, por ello me fue indispensable ser la encargada de esta entrevista y muchos de preguntaran a qué tema me encaminare, muy fácil muchos conocen nuestras parejas en el gremio, pero creo qué hay una en especial que se hace derrogar y qué muchos esperan se junten - **Un suspiro escapo de sus labios - **Saben a la perfección que me refiero a Natsu Dragneel y a Lucy Heartifilia **

-QUÉ? ! - ambos magos nombrados gritaron muy sonrojados ante el tema de la entrevista qué de alguna manera ellos sabian no terminaria muy bien, ambos quisieron salir del gremio pero sus nakamas prácticamente los tomaron y abrieron sus ojos para qué de alguna manera vieran completamente la entrevista.

-**Y el primero en ser entrevistado es nada más y nada menos qué el integrante de Lamia Scarle, Lyon Vastia - **apareció entonces el mago de hielo de ese gremio con una sonrisa tranquila y muy confiada -**Porqué crees qué Natsu y Lucy deberían de terminar juntos? **- la sonrisa de tranquilidad se transformó en una curiosa y confusa

-**Es qué no eran novios ya? - **pregunto mirando la cámara

-**Aún no, por eso te e preguntado**

**-Ya veo, pense que ya eran que como se portan hacen qué me confundan- **dijo algo irrirado - **Todas laa veces qué loa vi siempre están como juntos, no se separan por nada de echo desde la primera vez qué los vi lo creí e incluso durante los juegos Mágicos**

**-Vaya y quieres decirles algo?**

**-Si - **Lyon miro directo a la cámara - **Por todo el amor qué le tengo a Juvia-chan juntense, son más obvios qué la calva del poderoso Jura.**

**-Muchas gracias Lyon**

**-No hay de qué y...Juvia-chan si el idiota de Gray te hace llorar siempre tendrás mis sexys pectorales para ti - **Gray apretó sus puños con los ojos entecerrados aún no se daba por vencido.

-**Bien ahora las palabras de otro integrante de Lamia **

-**Creo qué la idiota de Lucy es muy inocente, digo es que no me puede ganar en eso te reto a qué te juntes con Natsu, que es más qué obvio que te gusta**

**-Vaya ...**

**-Dejen qué el amor fluya. ..amor**

**-Muchas gracias - **Cabe decir qué para estos extremos ambos magos estaban ya en un estado de nerviosismo total, tanto qué creian que se desmayarian - **Tenemos el agrado de presentar a los integrantes del gremio Blue Pegasus, dandonos así sus opiniones con respecto a la pareja **- de repente aparecieron los magos junto con Ichiya, dado que los galanes no dejan de coquetear esta vez estaban coqueteando con la albina, de pronto el qué sostenia la lacrima video golpeo a los magos, solo se veía a esa mano asecina, muchos ya sabían de quien era, luego de los problemas técnicos...

-**El perfum convinado de ambos es exquisito, maravilloso perfum **

**-Bueno Lucy-san es muy atractiva de ello no hay qué negarlo es muy dulce y Natsu-kun posee una belleza salvaje, en resumen me hacen buena pareja, la combinación de ambos es tentadora, y en la lucha contra Ángel de Oración Seis, Lucy-san salvo a Natsu-kun cayendo junto con él de la cáscada, sin importarle su propia seguridad **

-**Concuerdo con Hibiki, ambos son muy buenos juntos...podría decir qué me atraen curiosidad como pareja, aunque de alguna manera quiero que Lucy-san sea mi hermana**

**-Son muy agradables pero no lo se...bueno...se ven muy bien juntos...no es qué diga qué son adorables juntos **-el tsundere de Ren miraba a otro lado sonrojado

**-Vaya..muchas gracias **- Los magoa del Blue Pegasus se despidieron con cierta distancia y temor a diferencia de Ichiya qué recibió otra paliza - **Flare Corona quiso de alguna manera dar un comentario a la pareja **

**-La rubia deberia de besar con pasión al pelirosa **-Lucy negó con la cara totalmente encendida - **En mi batalla con ella cuando perdió ese pelirosa fue el que la fue a buscar, note su ayuda y su aliento por la rubia, no todos los días se ve eso **- sonrió mientras su cabeza se mantenia de lado todos, se asustaron ante su sonrisa tenebrosama diferencia de Mirajane qué sonreia como si nada

-**Con nosotros se encuentran los integrantes del nuevo gremio oficial de Crime Soccier, con nosotros Ultear y Jellal **- ambos sonrieron a la cámara - **Expliquén sus puntos para qué esta pareja se junte de una buena vez **

-**Bueno en mi punto de vista y personalmente creo que son muy lindos juntos. Y en mi tiempo en el gremio de Grimore Heart, Kain me contó qué cuando estaba rematando a Lucy, Natsu se veía muy afligido, no solo eso estaba desesperado sin saber que hacer, pobre, pero logró salvarla juntando una técnica especial, algo como...Lucy fire...fue muy efectiva porque lo derrotaron **- la pelinegra sonrio complacida - **Son un peligro juntos**

-**Con respecto a mi creo que arian muy buena pareja por el solo motivo qué no puden estar separados para nada, Natsu-san se descontrola e incluso pierde la razón si intentan lastimar a Lucy-san, pienso qué nadie saldría vivo de eso además lo ocurrido con el Plan Eclipse y los sucesos de el ataque de Rogue del futuro, bueno los volvió aún más unidos**

-**Vaya...muchas gracias**- ambos magos se inclinaron cortésmente -** Ahora nos encontramos en las instalaciones del gremio de Saber, donde el maestro Sting nos permitió ir **- Mirajane caminaba en dirección a los dragones gemelos

-**Bueno Natsu-san, en primera debe de estar sumamente ciego si no ve la mujer que tiene a su lado, digo la rubia esta muy pero muy apetecible **- el pelirosa apretó sus puños conteniendo de querer romper la lacrima - **Además de qué me contaron qué ambos son muy unidos, ay, si estás escuchando esto Natsu-san, yo que tu la ubiera ya arrinconado contra la pared, la ubiera tomado por la cintura y luego...**

-**Por los dragones Sting que clase de vocabulario estas hablando? **- Rogue apareció frente a la cámara deteniendo la narración lemon qué el rubio estaba por contar - **Quisiera acotar muy cortésmente que luego del insidente de los dragones en la fiesta donde celebramos la victoria un Natsu-san ligeramente ebrio me amenzo de muerte **- todos en el gremio miraron asustados al Dragneel que solo volteo la cabeza maldiciendo

-**vaya que sorpresa...y a qué se debió esa amenaza? **

-**Pues me dijo que yo mataria a la Lucy del futuro y esa sarteces, no lo entendí solo me acerquema saludarla y él me arrastro y me amenazo, capaz aún cree qué podria ocurrir ese infortunio, pero quiero que Natsu-san sepa qué jamás mataria a su pareja, jamás los aría, por los instintos incluso Sting me atacaria por traición**

-**Quisiera agregar qué cuando Lucy-sama y Natsu-sama estan juntos a ambos les pasan algunos problemas...**- el sonrojo de Yukino aumentó considerablemente, la rubia recordó entonces los problemas qué tuvieron durante el rescate de ambas magas estelares - **bueno algo incómodos...además de eso creo qué Lucy-sama es una mujer muy hermosa no sólo por fuera sino en su interior, y pude notar el apresio qué ambos se tienen mutuamente, hacen muy linda pareja...así qué por favor confiensen sus sentimientos...quisiera pronto ver a sus hijos...**- Natsu desvío su vista sumamente sonrojado por el comentario y a Lucy, bueno literalmente salia humo de su cabeza, de repente la ladrima video enfocó a la misma Minerva queriendo dar su testimonio

-**Lo qué quiero aportar es qué en la batalla naval, cuando torturaba a Lucy su gritó me llamo la atención los demás estaban impotenetes esta más que claro, pero ese joven estaba más qué alterado, incluso el muy atrevido me gritó y llamo "maldita bruja" **- la sonrisa de Minerva se presentó - **y en mi opinión, como también el del gremio entero de Saberhoot queremos que ellos se junten, diablos qué ahora lo admito me declaro fanática del Nalu...así que o se juntan por las buenas...o...**

-**Oh bueno...muchas gracias al gremio de Saber.Y como todos saben en este reportaje no puede faltar para nada las opiniones de los más cercanos amigos. Asi que ahora los magos de Fairy Tail darán sus opiniones...**

-**Creo que ya deberian de declarse, por el bien de la futura generación aganlo **- el maestro Makarov se mantenia suplicante

-**Yo opino qué les hace falta un buen golpe para qué reaccionen, ellos de quieren tanto como yo amo a mis pasteles **- Erza sonreía cln tranquilidad una muy tranquila

-**Es más qué evidente digo flamita se la pasa horas en el departamento de Lucy, por Mavis que duermen hasta juntos, y cabe aquí qué el revisa su ropa interior...así es flamita lo sabemos no te agas el idiota cerilla apagada **- Natsu dio media vuelta su cabeza para mirar amenazadoramente al alqumista de hielo, pero de repente sintió otra fulminate mirada por parte de cierta joven qué se hallaba a su lado

-**Son muy unidos, tienen una union muy profunda...no saben lo hermoso que fue cuando Natsu-san susurró inconsciente el nombre de Lucy-san, cuando el ejército real la retuvieron **- la pequeña Wendy sonrojada sonreía con alegría

-**Juvia decea que su ex-rival del amor encuentre la felicidad, se qué sufrio mucho cuando Gray-sama eligió a Juvia, incluso intentó quitarse la vida **-todos miaraban a Lucy caer de espaldas, relamente la maga de agua de armo la mejor telenovela, tal vez con su imaginación pordria hacer u na llamada " amor de magos", por Mavis que confundió todo, no estaba por suicidarse solo fue a tomar aire por el barandal del gremio - **Pero debe de pensar que Natsu-san la quiere mucho, tanto que incluso dejo su lugar en los Juegos Mágicos para salvarla**

-**Muchos creían qué trataría de regresar a lo mismo con Natsu, pero al verlos juntos, me dije " Lissana él es feliz con Lucy-chan", y pensé qué seria genial verlos juntos, digo él siempre la toma en cuenta para cualquier cosa o actividad en el gremio,son tal lindos juntos, de alguna manera quiero...no...exigo unos lindos niños de cabellos rosas y rubios**

-**Estar de novios es de hombres **

-**Por supuesto que no, Lucy se quedará conmigo, lo denigro no, ella será por siempre mi princesa **- Loke estaba lloron, prácticamente agitaba la cámara

-**Deberían de dejar las dudas de una maldita vez y tomence con fuerza, dence contra la pared e intercambien saliva y si pueden usen las lenguas **- la morocha reia fuertemente mientras tomaba

-Cana?! - gritaron totalmente sonrojados

-Solo dije la verdad

-**mmm Lu-chan es muy linda cuando cuando esta con Natsu, ambos se cuidan tanto son geniales, como el cuento de la princesa y el dragón**

-**Recuerdo cuando ataque el gremio, si, en ese momento, cuando golpeaba a la coneja, apareció Salamander echo una furia, gehe es más qué evidente qué reaccionaria así, después de todo ya la estaba marcando, sabes de lo qué hablo Salamander...gehe **- Natsu desvío la vista sonrojado

-**No te agas el idiota Natsu...pude sentirlo...el aroma de Lucy, los qué entienden sabrán pues **- Laxus sonreía simplemente victorioso

-**Vaya simplemente tuvimos muchos amables comentarios de los magos, pero uno muy especial pidió especialmente dar su opinión **- De repente la cámara enfocó al mismo...ZEREF, los magos de Fairy Tail cayeron al suelo aterrados por la presencia del mago oscuro.

-**Buenas noches...**

-**Muy buenas Zeref, vaya quisieras dar tu aportación para cerrar la entrevista**

-**Bien, sólo quería decir que ambos tienen muy buena quimica incluso yo lo percibi, incluso Acnologia qué de alguna manera me trasmitio las imagenes de lo ocurrido en la isla Tenroujima, y dejenme decir qué...me declaró fanático de esta pareja...amo el Nalu maldición **- su sonrojo lleno su blanquineo rostro

-**Vaya eso si es una sorpresa...y quisieras dar algún mensaje **

-** que los humanos aman sus mundos, lo se, y cabe decir qué no destruire ni armare algún lio por un determinado tiempo...pero...si Natsu y Lucy no se juntan en menos de veinticuatro horas por mi manita juro que liberare a Acnologia, en manos de ustedes esta el mundo de Fiore **- una sonrisa malvadota se escuchó por todo el lugar, una muy amenzante

-**Y con la amenza de Zeref con liberar a su perro nos antes decir que es necesario qué esten juntos, son muy bonitos juntos y más de un gremio se dio cuenta de lo que sienten, incluso los gremios oscuros, qué no entrevistamos porqué amenzaron con destruir pueblos si no los junto.y Vaya que son los únicos qué faltan...me despido Mirajane Strauss a sus servicios, con el camarógrafo Laxus Dreyar.**

La lacrima televisión se apago de repente, los magos posaron sus vistas en Natsu y Lucy, ambos miraban el suelo sonrojados a un color aún más rojo qué la sangre.

-se gusssstaaaaannnnn - Happy sólo atinó a picarlos un poco, realmente ambos no contestaron nada de nada, nada de nada.

-Por Mavis digan algo - insistió algo cansada Erza

-yo...bueno...verán...Lucy - llamó el mago de fuego

-Si Natsu? - su rostro se veia ya muy sonrojado

-Natsu es tus manos esta el bienestar de Fiore - dijo Max

-puedo escuchar los latidos - dijo Cobra qué paso de visitan por el gremio, el silencio aún seguía todos esperaban algo un indicio

-en verdad...nos ven bien juntos - comentó sonrojado el mago de fuego

-a si, ya lo creo - concordo

-por el amor de Mavis - Lily estaba más que arto debido a ser en ese momento chaparrito se acercó sigiloso y de un movimiento empujó a Salamander ocasionando qué caiga sobre la rubia, afortunado accidente qué terminó labio contra labio, deberían de haberse separado más ambos cerraron sus ojos y continuaron con el beso, Lily chocó los cinco con Gajeel

-oh...- el gremio en únisono miraba a ambos magos

-se gusssstannnn mutuuaaaamente

Ambos se separaron demaciado sonrojados y jadeantes, sus corazones palpitaban arduamente, se dieron cuenta en donde estaban, se levantaron de golpe, el pelirosa tomo a Lucy de la mano.

-Nos vamos! - gritó para salir corrieron con la maga estelar del gremio.

-vaya qué funcionó - sonrió la albina felizmente, todos levantaron sus tarros de cerveza para celebrar la unión de la última pareja restante del gremio, no solo por ello, si no porque gracias a ello Fiore no sufrirá de algún atentado por un largo tiempo ya qué Zeref cumple con sus palabras, Mirajane entonces pensó juntó con Happy que la paz de Fiore estaria asegurada por siempre si el mago oscuro viera a niños de cabellos rosas y rubios correr por el gremio, si, eso estaba más qué asegurado, se sonrieron con complicidad, ellos sin duda serían los héroes del mundo.


End file.
